


Something Stupid

by Effie_Peletier



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hayffie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_Peletier/pseuds/Effie_Peletier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Haymitch and Effie realise something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING*  
> If you haven't seen the new movie DO NOT READ! I /will/ be putting spoilers in!

There was a stirring in his stomach as his lips touched her cheek, tenderly breaking away to look at her for a moment before realising this was his chance to do something about the stirring that had been within him, if he was honest with himself, since he'd met Effie Trinket. Their eyes locked and for a moment he doubted, but there was something there -- surly he wasn't just projecting, he could see it in the way she was lingering, his body pushed him forward, leaning into her, placing his lips against hers, smiling into them as she pressed hers firmly back, proving that he was right. Everything that he had been feeling whilst they were in 13, when the 74th games had begun and she had changed -- throughout the year, he saw her grow and develop and realise how awful and horrid the Capitol was. And now here they were -- this moment, catching them, something to never forget, it almost felt as if they had been doing this for years...  
After what felt like a lifetime, Haymitch pulled away from her, a smile cracking over his lips as he watched the same happen to her.  
"Look after her..." she whispered lowly to him, placing a soft hand on his shoulder  
"I will." was all he responded, if he were to say anything more he wouldn't have been able to walk away. Taking her hand he gave her one last smile before joining Katniss and leaving the Capitol, walking away from the woman that had taught him how to be human again, that had reminded him that even if you don't win the hunger games, you can still live. 

Back in 12 he did all he could for Katniss but she sank into herself for months after their return, slowly things got back to normal, people moved back in, Katniss and he would share dinner sometimes when they felt alone, but nothing seemed to make it better. And how could it get better?  
Then Peeta returned, and Haymitch watched as Katniss began to remember how strong she was, and what it was like to live, maybe not completely, but carry on and even at times laugh, without alcohol.  
He'd kept in touch with Effie, of course, but there was something missing from his life -- an Effie shaped hole that a letter, even if it smelled like her, could not fill. 

He felt empty as he watched Peeta and Katniss make a life together, almost like he was wasting away, fading, he wasn't needed anymore, watching his children grow... and there was nothing that could fix him... she wasn't here anymore... no reason for her to be here -- not for him... he'd thought that she felt the same, but he was a fool --  
Sinking, he crept back into his hovel, the darkened hole that he had worked so hard to come out of, that Effie had dragged him out of a few years ago, to work with those two marvelous kids, to let them live - to see them like this... that was the goal, right? So now what?

The night was cold, rain was setting in, the only thing keeping him warm was the whiskey that was pumping round his system. His misty eyes surveyed the room, looking for something that hadn't been there in a long time, even though he'd told her not to be a stranger... perhaps she didn't want to see him, perhaps she knew that he was worthless... he'd often thought of her as his saviour... as the person who saw him for what he really was, sure they had their fights, but they would always make up - and through their time in 13 he'd learnt that she wasn't what he thought she was. Effie Trinket was an all rounded, amazing woman whom he'd fallen head over heals for and there was nothing he could do about it. He hadn't heard from her in a few months, even though he'd written to her a couple times...  
Raising the bottle to his lips, about to take a sip when a sharp knock at his door drew him out of his haze.  
Grumbling to himself he managed to pull himself off of the couch and over to the front door.  
"Who in the name of..." his voice went flat as he tugged the door open and saw Effie standing there. Stomach flipping like he was a teenager again seeing his crush was looking at him.  
"Effie?" he blinked, a smile was slowly disappearing from her lips.  
"Here I was thinking that you'd kicked the stuff..." she replied in her usual manner, the tone of disapproval putting a grin on Haymitch's face.  
"Effie!" without a moment's notice, he dropped the bottle that was in his hand and flung himself at her, his arms winding themselves around her, the material of her clothes making it a little difficult but he found a way to surround himself with her.  
Feeling her relax under him, and her arms on his back sent masses of relief through him. She hadn't forgotten about him. Perhaps she did care.  
"I missed you..." he mumbled into one of the many ruffles of her dress, part of him wondering if she'd heard it or not. There was a beat before the answer and a squeeze from her arms.  
"I missed you too Haymitch.... now in from the cold, you're wearing hardly anything -- and you've no shoes on..." pushing him towards the door, he let go of her, mostly, his hand winding with hers as he took her inside and closed the door.  
"Sorry 'bout the mess..." his eyes wandered over her, taking in the Capitol clothes, for once they seemed not to be entirely weird, but the part round her neck was a very strange pattern of ruffles and triangles. Noticing his hand was still in hers he relaxed it a little, attempting to release her hand, but she kept her grip, her eyes hadn't left him and she hadn't even commented on the smell...  
"Haymitch ---" she turned on him, her eyes sparkling in the dim light, his heart was beating like a drum solo and he couldn't even think straight...  
"I'm sorry I haven't been in touch... I was attempting to sort things with the new President and -" Placing a light finger on her lips he shook his head.  
"You're here now..." he could see tears forming in her eyes but a smile found its place on her lips. Hand moving to cup her cheek he smiled in return.  
"Thought you'd forgotten 'bout me..." a shake of her head was all she could muster.  
"That's good to know..." his other hand finally released from her hand slithered around her middle pulling her into him, she made a small squeak to which he laughed before their lips were on each others -- 

A knock on the door woke him in a start, confusion hit him... what the hell was that? A dream? Fuck... shaking his head he stood. Moving to the door which had knocked twice more, flinging it open to see a smiling Effie, in a blue frock, a few blue butterflies spotted around her body, hair gold as ever, holding a suitcase to match.  
"Effie?" he questioned out loud.  
"Thought I was overdue for a visit." she grinned, finding her way inside, switching the lights on as soon as she entered. "You need a woman's touch in here Haymitch, and you do really need to stop drinking, I thought you'd managed to quit it. Oh well, it's fixable!" her energy already waking him up and bringing him out of his drunken haze. She'd dropped her luggage and was wondering around the place tutting. With a roll of his eyes and a smirk he closed the door.  
"Missed you too Effie..." she turned to him with that, her features softening, eyes fixing with him as she made her way over to him.  
"Oh how I've missed your snark." her hand almost lept to his with her words, a soft touch of her thumb running up the back of his hand made him feel alive again...  
The thought of hugging her crept into his mind, but the moment was gone in almost a second, she'd moved away into the kitchen and was pouring herself and him a drink.  
"So - how are the kids? What have I missed? News? Gossip and all that." she chuckled, pulling out a chair and handing him his drink, eagerness in her eyes. Just watching her was making him smile. He'd never realised how much he adored her. Eyes skirting over her, her eyes popping, the aroma of her hit his nostrils and he thought to himself he could never get enough of that smell, why had he ever left her there, standing in the snow, in that way -- why?  
"Haymitch?" her voice rang through his thoughts and he shook them away, taking a seat next to her.  
"Katniss and Peeta are doing well - they're helping each other to heal... checked up on them a couple days ago - they're re-doing the house."  
"Oh wonderful! Tomorrow I must go see them! But tonight I'm all yours." she chuckled a little at that and placed her hand on his again. "I really have missed you Haymitch."  
His heart skipped a beat as their eyes met. Melding their fingers together he grinned.  
"Here I was thinking I would be a lonely, drunken fool forever... and now I got a beautiful woman tellin' me she missed me..." a visible blush spread over her cheeks.  
"I want to talk to you about something -- if that's okay..." her voice had gotten low all of a sudden, his brows furrowed but he nodded. "That day, when you kissed me -- I wanted to run after you, never let you go, but I didn't. I - met someone in the Capitol, he's wonderful, absolutely and part of me knows that I should love him, with ever fibre." Haymitch's heart dropped that was it, he'd lost her --  
".......... But I can only think of you - so much so I've called him Haymitch more than his own name... I feel awful but - it must mean something... tell me you felt something... that day... that I'm not just a fool..." her voice cracking every so often, her hand squeezing and trembling within his. Before he could think, his free hand came up to cup her cheek, pulling her in and placing his lips to hers, the pressure in return filling him with joy, his other hand freeing hers and losing itself in the styled tangle of her hair. Deepening everything they were doing, her hands lacing around his neck, awkwardly moving off her chair and onto his lap so she could be closer to him.  
Everything stopped, as they started to laugh, her eyes on his, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
"Thank God..." she murmured as she placed another soft kiss to his lips.  
"You're an idiot if you thought I didn't love ya - always have..." his throat tightened as he realised what he'd just said.  
"You -- you love me?" She blinked,  
His thoughts were running away from him, was it true, did he love her? Or was it just lust, for the one person that had helped him out of his rutt?  
"Yeah, wit' every part of me - " he replied. She had started crying somewhere in the time it took him to realise that he did indeed love her.  
A weary smile waved across her face before she buried it into his chest. A few sniffled and breaths before her muffled words hit his ears.  
"I love you too -- " 

If it weren't for the Hunger Games, he would have never met Effie... so in sorts... he had won them - because he'd got her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! <3 Please comment and kudos!  
> You're awesome!  
> Love love xx


End file.
